Naruto Universe Wiki:Rules
These are the rules created by the admins of Naruto Universe Wikia, if anyone has any problem with these, please talk to either ' Sig', Ashy, or Long. Rules and Regulation Formatting * For the input of categories, only utilize plural pronunciations. This is meant to prevent doubles or categories of similar meaning. An example would be using Males instead of Male. * Bringing concepts from other wiki related to Naruto is fine. However, the explanation and text mustn’t be a simple copy-paste, and as such, are to be reworded. Should the concept be from another user without explicit permission, this falls into the category of Plagiarism. * Don’t use people’s works without their permission, be polite, ask. We also request that whoever is being asked reciprocates the politeness. * While custom templates are allowed, we ask that they have NO images in them. Templates *'Characters': Template:Character Infobox, Template:Kumogakure Character, Template:Konohagakure Character, Template:Iwagakure Character, Template:Kirigakure Character, Template:Sunagakure Character. *'Jutsu': Template:Jutsu *'Organizations': Template:Team *'Items': Template:Item *'Villages/Locations': Template:Village Powers and Abilities Kekkei Genkai *This wikia is not our predecessor! There is literally no need for a character to stack kekkei genkai. One or two is more than enough! Any character that exceeds these numbers will be immediately considered for deletion if the author does not make the needed changes. *Any Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota users are wishing to create must be applied and approved by the administration. Note, all Kekkei Genkai and Tota require a specific set of genetics to obtain! *As such the following kekkei genkai are banned and/or limited to: **'Sharingan' ***You are allowed to make Uchiha however, the achieving of Sharingan, as well as Mangekyou Sharingan, must be reached THROUGH ROLEPLAY AND ROLEPLAY ONLY. **'Mangekyō Sharingan' ***A Mangekyō Sharingan can ONLY be obtained through a surplus of roleplays. AT LEAST THREE ROLEPLAYS MINIMUM, is the current requirement but this can change at any moment. Those who appear with a Mangekyō Sharingan without these requirements are without a doubt NPCs for the story's development. **' ' ***A character even dreaming of achieving the Rinnegan must be involved HEAVILY in some sort of story and have quite a bit of work put into them. The exact requirements are currently still being sorted out, so it's currently banned completely. **' ' **' ' **' ' *Applications must be made for the following bloodline limits: :* :* :* :* ** Jutsu *There should be no shinobi who has an infobox with over twenty jutsu right off the bat. Leave some room for development. More jutsu does not mean you are a better shinobi! *Some jutsu will require an application! Do not be discouraged by this, it is only precautionary to make sure this is what yo would like to do as well as ensure there is no abuse of powers. These include: :* :* :* :* and :* :* :*Lightning Release Chakra Mode :*Hell Stab :* :* :* :* :* :* *Currently banned Jutsu include: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Clans * is currently being reviewed. My reasoning for having the Otsutsuki come down and war and mate with the Humans was to create a bit of an opportunity for extinct and MIA clans to make a comeback. For this, I have decided ultimately to limit the Uchiha Clan to one clansman per user without the creation of Sharingan and Magekyou. The only way to obtain either of these is only through roleplaying. See Kekkei Genkai section for more info. Uchiha should be scattered and probably not affiliated with the great nations. If so, aim for Konohagakure where they originate from. ** Yes, I've paved the way by having the Otsutsuki come down and mate with humans, so now there's all that fresh Otsutsuki genes mixing in with chakra originally from Kaguya, revitalizing the bloodline, but have a solid story. They'd all mostly be older an age anyway. If you'd like to have an Uchiha PM Sig on discord about information. * is banned. * is restricted and limited to one per user. Character Relations *No descendants or relatives to canon characters will be allowed, especially given the wiki’s nature as a far future. And let's be honest, there's literally no fun in that. *Since it is a shared universe, while not forbidden, it is advisable not to use another character’s image source. This is especially the case if a person’s character has been in a lot of role-plays. *Claiming an artist’s art as your own is heavily frowned upon, much like plagiarism. If you are using their art, be sure to leave their signature or credit them in a trivia section. Community *Don’t mindlessly call a person’s article or jutsu bad, point out what exactly is wrong or doesn’t make sense in it. *Plagiarism will be treated with a three mark warning, depending on the se